Sweet Love
by Dreamdimension
Summary: I thought that I mind as well give it a shot. It's explicit so do not read if you don't like these type of stories,if you don't mind,please go ahead and enjoy. Please review too,I would love to hear your comments Teo x oc


Here I am. On his lap again as we share passionate kisses. Our position this time,makes me feel a little embarrassed,with my legs wrapped around his torso,pelvises pressed against each other with his arms wrapped around me,gently stroking.

I have never felt this nervous and excited before as I wonder what would happen tongue continues to stroke against mine,and when I opened my eyes to see,there was a small tint of blush on his cheeks. This isn't the first time I've kissed him,but it always made my heart beat fast every time we made contact.

His lips brush against mine a little more lustfully now,I move away for a few seconds for air,before he cup my cheek and pull my face towards him to meet my mouth for another kiss.

He move away later to send butterfly kisses down my neck as he began unbuttoning my lightly touching my upper breast before lightly forcing down my wrappings when my shirt is opened wide enough exposing my nipples to the cool air as he glide his tongue around my collarbone and sucking leaving small hickeys and slid his tongue up against the side of my neck before circling it around the ring of my right sent small chills down my spine and I grip his shirt tightly as he did that.

He smirked a little at my reaction before rubbing his thumbs in circles around my Teo this time is different,more serious and somehow more manly,retaining his still playful nature but mixing it with something more erotic, making me shiver a little with delight.

I'm enjoying it right now,feeling his bare touch against the bare secret parts of my body,but a little shy as well,worried that I might make a fool of bent down this time and licked my left nipple,lapping at it before suckling it with his full mouth and I feel his tongue brush against it in circling motions as he does it hungrily as he grope my other breast.I moan a little as I felt him harden against switch sides and repeated the same as he tweaked the other,after a while,I felt him push me away a bit.

I was slightly confused by the action before he started stroking his fingers at my entrance outside my rub it sensually in between slowly,watching me squirm and moan stroke harder,making sure to leave lasting traces of the feeling of his fingertips against my shorts down without warning,leaving it halfway down my thighs.I panicked for a moment,and try to cover myself but he caught both my hands with his right and pull them to the side as he let his left stroke me bare. He glide two of his fingers against my lips as my core starts to slick on his then slip them into me,and push them in and out while I try to bite back a moan but let it out anyways echoing the stare on me was strong as he watched all of me with lust-filled eyes.

After 5 minutes,when I was so wet and his fingers were coated in my juices he finally pull them out,licking them as he look at me.

"Take it off..''he didn't even wait for me to respond before fully taking my underwear lay down on the pillow behind him before dragging me up to his face,he is surprisingly strong...and commanding.I squeal as I felt his tongue lap at me.I couldn't stop moaning as juices continue flowing out,he continue to watch with full concentration and stuck it in and twirling it around before moving out and sliding his tongue over hotly in between my making out with my core for what seem like forever before I felt my body spasm for a bit I finally come on him,letting out a long loud lap it clean,as I panted.

He then show me his happy grin,irritating me a he was in control the whole time,now it's my turn.I flip over 180 degrees and began imitating him a little by rubbing the already hard bump as he groan,gripping my thighs as he struggle to control himself.I pull the pants down and saw precum flowing slowly out.I observe it for while,it's the first time for me to do this,will it be good?

Sticking my tongue out,I give it a testing lick,and he grip tighter while he let out a low deep groan.I continue the motion around the head,swirling it around a few times,as he continue to moan,slightly relaxing into it.I then began sucking the head,he immediately shot up a halfway and tighten his grip again.I see him enjoying it and went deeper,feeling it hit the back of my throat as I massage the balls with my fingers.I stroke it following suit to what did to me and twirl my tongue around as I move up and down slowly the shaft,listening attentively to his sounds.A while later,there was a long firm lick in between my folds,making yelp in surprise.

"Hey, let me in now"He was surprisingly commanding.I move back to face him once I register what it myself over it nervously and anticipating the next gently pull my hips down till the head came in contact with my outer folds,rubbing a few times before entering me slowly.I bent down to grip his shirt and grit my teeth as I try to get use to the feeling of being kept a steady pace till it reach the end of the shaft,stopping completely to wait for me to lift his face up to kiss my left cheek sweetly,and moved on to the other cheek to do the tilted my head down to place another on my forehead,it was so then proceeds to give me a his usual comforting smile,making my cheeks heat up and and the sides of my mouth twitch up in the same manner.

I close my eyes to kiss him on the lips shortly after,"You can move now"I nods and begins to shift.

He thrust it out and push it back in slowly and gently with my inner folds squeezing him,it wasn't long before he picked up the pace and I feel my insides tighten around him as I move up and down on him with his both hands under my behind, two of us kiss,his mouth latch onto mine as he keeps a constant thrusts became harder and fast till we cry out each other's name at the same time,letting go the fluids as I feel him fill me and trails of it trickling down my inner gives me a chaste kiss on my forehead once again,and smile at me warmly.

I pull myself off to lay down beside faced each other as he pull me towards him after making some effort to turn to me,seeing him do that made me remember he was still wheelchair-bounded,so I helped him a drew me against him,wrapping his arms around me was so warm.I place my hands on his chest,feeling the muscles underneath.

"I love you"

The sound of it my heart skip a beat,I grip his shirt a little and press my head against him,hearing his heartbeat.I blush lightly.

"I..love you too.."

"Hahahaha"His laugh was hearty as I hear it echo through his was like a melody to me that always lifts my spirits up."You are the best person I've ever fell are sweet and caring,and always there when I need being passionate in your flight has always inspired me in my earthbending,reminding me how much I love the earth and all that's in it, and you"

Hearing no response,I turn my head to look at him.

The sight made me blush,he was scarlet.

Staring out into space till I called out to him."Teo?"Snapping him out of stared at me confusedly for a second before changing to a captivating smile,he brought me closer,enveloping me into a bear chuckle rumble in his rests his chin above my head,breathing in my scent.

"You always bring out the best in me,and your very presence comforts me,I hope to continue spending the rest of my days with you.I love you very much"

It was my turn to go red.

But I simply give a hum in delight and we snuggled to sleep till dawn comes.


End file.
